Blog użytkownika:Ellexa526/Tajemnica miraculów z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem w tle 2 - Rozdział VI
''Ja aż się boję, co on wymyśli'' Alya chodziła tam i z powrotem. Jej kroki odbijały się echem po szpitalnym wnętrzu. Marinette i Adrien wodzili za nią wzrokiem. Jej ciemna karnacja kontrastowała z nieskazitelnie czystymi, białymi ścianami. Jasne kolory i takie samo światło czyniły korytarz zimnym i nieprzyjemnym miejscem. Chyba tylko niebieskooka zwróciła na to uwagę. Szatynka nie przerywała chodzenia, a Adrien siedział zatopiony w myślach. Przytłaczało go to, że porwano jego najlepszego kumpla, a on nie był w stanie mu pomóc. I na dodatek zrobił to Remi, który nie tyle go denerwował, co zastanawiał. Było w nim coś tajemniczego, co nie dawało mu spokoju. Jego myśli przerwał odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Alya już stała przy lekarzu, mimo że chwilę temu była na drugim końcu pomieszczenia. - I co? Co z nim? - zapytała z nutą niepokoju w głosie. Mężczyzna uniósł uspokajająco rękę. - Spokojnie, nic mu nie będzie, ale trochę będzie musiał tu zostać - na wystraszone spojrzenie szatynki uśmiechnął się lekko - Teraz śpi, ale możesz do niego na chwilę wejść. Dziewczyna bez słowa wpadła do sali. Marinette i Adrien chcieli wejść za nią, ale lekarz ich powstrzymał. - Był jedną z osób z tych porwań? - zapytał. Pokiwali twierdząco głowami - Jest odwodniony i skrajnie wycieńczony. Musi dużo odpoczywać. Rana na ręce jest już opatrzona. Na szczęście nie była głęboka, więc nie zostanie nawet ślad. Przyjaciele z ulgą wymienili spojrzenia. - Dziękujemy bardzo - powiedział Adrien. Kamień spadł mu z serca. Mężczyzna obdarzył ich uśmiechem i odszedł. Odprowadzili go wzrokiem, po czym uchylili lekko drzwi. Zobaczyli śpiącego spokojnie Nino, podłączonego do jakiejś kroplówki, a obok niego na łóżko wgramoliła się Alya. Leżeli tak razem. Ona wtulona w niego, oboje z zamkniętymi oczami, ale lekko uśmiechnięci, jakby wspólnie śnili piękny sen, z którego nie chcieli się budzić. Przyjaciele rozpromienili się na ten widok. - Chyba nie będziemy im przeszkadzać - szepnęła Marinette cichutko. Chłopak tylko skinął głową i wycofali się z powrotem na korytarz. Przeszli przez szpital i wyszli dużymi, automatycznymi drzwiami. Chłodny wiatr rozwiał im włosy, odetchnęli rześkim powietrzem. Z każdą minutą robiło się coraz ciemniej. Ruszyli w stronę domów. Szli w ciszy, ale nie niezręcznej. Oboje mieli już dość wrażeń jak na jeden dzień. Teraz się uspokajali, pogrążeni w myślach. - Mari? - Adrien odezwał się cicho. - Hmm... ? - Myślisz, że nam się uda? - zapytał, a ona spojrzała na niego z troską. - Myślę... że nie możemy się poddać. Trzeba walczyć, choćby nawet nasza sytuacja była kompletnie beznadziejna - uśmiechnęła się. - Przecież jesteśmy mistrzami rozwiązywania beznadziejnych spraw - zaśmiał się, po czym dodał - A co z feriami? Twoi rodzice się zgodzą? Marinette zerknęła w bok. - Wiesz... - zaczęła cicho - Powiedziałam im, że szkoła organizuje wycieczkę... - I uwierzyli? Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się niewinnie. - No prawie - odparła - Chcą się widzieć z jakimś organizatorem... - zamilkła. Mina jej nieco zrzedła. Adrien ponaglił ją spojrzeniem - Wymyśliliśmy, żeby Remi się za niego podał - brwi chłopaka powędrowały do góry - No co? Jest pełnoletni! A poza tym zostało parę dni, nie mamy czasu na kombinowanie! - zakończyła lekko zdenerwowana. - Ja chcę to widzieć - powiedział blondyn rozbawiony - Może być ciekawie. - Ha, ha, bardzo śmieszne - Marinette skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, ale mimowolnie kąciki jej ust lekko się uniosły. Musiała przyznać, że stęskniła się za takimi dogryzkami, mimo że bliźniaczki wystarczająco często mówiły jej, co myślą - To do jutra. Umówili się, że Adrien przyjdzie wcześniej, żeby potem mogli razem poobserwować, jakie przedstawienie zrobi Remi. Blondyn wszedł po schodach i zapukał w klapę pokoju Marinette. Po usłyszeniu cichego "Proszę", wszedł do środka. Zrobił ledwo kilka kroków, gdy coś mignęło mu tuż przed twarzą. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie. - Całe życie przeleciało mi przed oczami - stwierdził, oddychając szybko. - I to dosłownie! - zawołała Vi, rzucając jakąś różową książkę do siostry. Marinette biegała za nimi, bezskutecznie próbując ją przechwycić. - Tylko, że nie twoje - zaśmiała się Axelle - To życie Mari przelane na plik kartek w różowej okładce - powiedziała żartobliwie. - Oddajcie! - wrzasnęła wściekła niebieskooka. Bliźniaczki zwolniły odrobinę. - Ouu... chyba dostała szału - stwierdziła Vi ciszej, ale na tyle głośno, by wszyscy usłyszeli. Marinette chwilę potem stała obok niej. Złapała pamiętnik i zaczęła się z nią szarpać. - Od-daj-mi-to! - wycedziła między pociągnięciami. - No... skoro tak prosisz - Vi puściła książkę, a niebieskooka poleciała do tyłu, prosto na Adriena. Leżeli na podłodze, oddychając ciężko. Chwilę potem zobaczyli nad sobą identyczne twarze sióstr. - Nigdy nie wspominaliście, że jesteście ze sobą tak blisko - Axelle zamrugała niewinnie. Mari zacisnęła pięści i chciała coś powiedzieć, ale chłopak ją wyprzedził: - Co wy tu robicie? - zapytał, wstając po czym pomógł niebieskookiej. - Też chcemy popatrzeć - odparły jednocześnie. - A wasi rodzice co powiedzieli o tych feriach? - Zgodzili się bez żadnych pytań - Vi machnęła lekceważąco ręką - Ucieszyli się, ze ktokolwiek chce nas wziąć na wycieczkę, no i... - Byle nas się pozbyć chociaż na chwilę - dopowiedziała Axelle. - No ja się im nie dziwię - stwierdziła Marinette, ciągle trochę obrażona. Siostry spojrzały po sobie. Wtedy usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi. Wyszli cicho z pokoiku i przysiedli na szczycie schodów tak, że oni widzieli salon, ale z salonu nie było widać ich. Niestety nie słyszeli dobrze, co mówią. W pierwszej chwili zastanowili się, kto przyszedł, bo mężczyzna siedzący na kanapie niespecjalnie przypominał Remiego, ale po chwili namysłu doszli do wniosku, że to jednak on. Jego zwykle potargane i podniesione go góry włosy, były teraz skierowane w dół, przez co wcale nie wyglądał gorzej, ale zdecydowanie poważniej. Na twarzy miał lekki zarost pewnie po to, by wyglądać na starszego. Rozmawiał z państwem Dupain - Cheng niecałe pół godziny, po czym wyszedł a przyjaciele wycofali się z powrotem do pokoju. Klapa lekko się uchyliła i ukazały im się głowy rodziców Marinette. Oznajmili, że cieszą się, że ich córka może pojechać na tak fajną wycieczkę. Niebieskooka podziękowała im z nerwowym uśmiechem, a gdy wyszli, odetchnęła z ulgą. Usłyszeli ciche pukanie. Na parapecie siedział Kameleon. Dziewczyna otworzyła okno. - I jak? Zgodzili się? - zapytał bez żadnego wstępu. Pokiwała twierdząco głową - Uff... nawet nie wiecie ile kitów im wcisnąłem. - I nie chcemy wiedzieć. - Lepiej powiedz, ile żelu wcisnąłeś we włosy. Szarooki spojrzał w górę. Wsunął dłoń we włosy, przejechał w odpowiednią stronę i już wyglądał tak jak zawsze. - Sporo - odparł. Zapadła cisza. - Więc... teraz musimy tylko wyjechać - Marinette przyglądała się twarzom pozostałych - No, właśnie... jak my się tam dostaniemy? Twój szofer nas zawiezie? - zapytała Adriena. Nawet nie skończyła, a on już kręcił głową. - Nie. Wyjeżdża razem z tatą, a Nathalie jedzie z nimi... - To co? Pojedziemy autostopem? - zaśmiała się Vi. - Zostawcie to mnie - Remi stanął na parapecie. - I co zrobisz? Teleportujesz nas? - Axelle uniosła brwi. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej. - Może... - wzruszył ramionami - Nie martw się, coś wymyślę - puścił im oczko i już go nie było. - Ja aż się boję, co on wymyśli - stwierdziła Vi, ciągle wpatrując się w okno. - Czyli pewnie będzie niezła jazda - powiedziała Axelle, a jej siostra pokiwała z uśmiechem głową. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach